


Death is only the beginning

by Chizyk



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The Mummy Fusion, M/M, MarcoAce Week, MarcoAce Week 2019, The Mummy AU, marcoace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizyk/pseuds/Chizyk
Summary: “Ankhreshet?” he whipped his head round at the sound of a raspy voice so fast he almost got whiplash. He could feel his body going completely cold as he saw the mummy’s empty eye sockets staring right at him.





	Death is only the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> MarcoAce week 2019, promt "Monsters.  
Very heavily inspired by movies "The Mummy" (1999) and "The Mummy Returns" (2001).  
The dialogue text in "Italics" refers to speach in Ancient Egyptian.  
Huge Thank You, yet again, to Chromi, for being an absolute star and being my beta for this <3  
Enjoy <3

“’It's just a book. No harm ever came from reading a book,’ he said.” Ace kept ranting under his breath, mocking his brother, Sabo, as he ran through the corridors of the ancient Egyptian city that had been believed to be lost for several millennia. The situation that they had gotten themselves into was out of this world, even by their standards. If he were to tell it to anyone, they would, no doubt, think he was insane. It’s something you’d expect to see on TV or read in a book – in the fantasy section, mind you. He still hoped that this was just a dream, or maybe he actually went insane and they hadn’t brought a cursed mummy back to life!

“For fucks sake!” he cursed as he rounded the corner of the long passageway, only to find yet another dead end. The place was like a maze, hieroglyphs doing very little in giving him directions at all.

He remembered reading about Hamunaptra in his ancient Egypt classes at his university, and how the modern historians and Egyptologists regarded it as nothing more than a myth. But when Luffy returned from one of his crazy trips with his friends and actually brought back an artifact that contained a map of the location of the city, it lit a fire in Ace, one bigger than ever before. He had an intense feeling that he simply _must_ go and see it with his very own eyes.

He loved ancient Egypt, had done ever since he was a child; but it wasn’t just a random fascination, there was something else, something that he didn’t share with a lot of people.

He’d had dreams that he couldn’t explain ever since he was as young as four. Dreams so vivid and real, that at that age he could not separate the dreams from reality. And he had known it wasn’t just childish imagination, but no one could explain it. As Ace grew older he started to have visions, just like his dreams, only while he was awake. They got him into plenty of awkward situations, but that had been when he finally knew there was a lot more to it. They weren’t just random dreams he was having, or some crazy paranoia or delusion. He wasn’t crazy. These dreams and visions had continuation – the same place, same people. It was like a puzzle, piecing everything together piece by piece. He had vivid visions of two men, both tall and strong. One of them was older and looked like a pharaoh, judging by his attire and authority that he displayed. The other was also of high importance but of lesser stature; Ace believed he was either the pharaoh’s adviser or a high priest.

As for himself… he had thought he was a servant, but as he grew older and went into puberty, some of his visions started to get some sexual undertones and later became downright explicit, involving both the pharaoh and the high priest. He never knew their names – they rarely talked in his dreams – and he was able to understand parts of it only when he started to study and learn ancient Egyptian.

From what he could tell and puzzle together, both his dreams and information found in his research and studies of their societal norms and customs from back in the day, he was most likely a conncubine of the pharaoh, but was having an affair with the high priest. The forbidden love scenario and all that.

He tried to find historical records of the people he saw and managed to trace only the pharaoh – Akhenaten. He wasn’t the most popular ruler – as a matter of fact, finding information on him was almost impossible and what information he _did_ manage to get on him was very limited and brief. All Ace could find out was that he ruled for approximately 20 years, but wasn’t loved very much by his people.

He believed his visions and dreams were memories. Memories of his past life. He read many articles about reincarnation and perhaps he would’ve been skeptical in other circumstances, but he couldn’t ignore everything that had happened to him. The possibility of ever being able to find more clues on what he saw in his dreams and what it meant was what drove Ace to go into studying ancient Egypt in the first place.

When they received full funding for the expedition to find the city he was beyond excited. He felt like he was about to discover something important not just historically, but personally. For some reason he always believed that City of the Dead was not just a myth, and perhaps his past life had a connection to that place.

It was risky to go out and wander around the desert to find it, but when they did, it was far greater than whatever they imagined they would find. It was magnificent! Most of the buildings were, shockingly, still intact and in good condition. Simply extraordinary. The moment Ace set foot on the grounds he felt as if he were…home. As if he was where he was supposed to be.

But now he was regretting ever thinking that coming here was a good idea. Discovering Hamunaptra was possibly the biggest historical discovery made in recent years, but they had fucked up. They had fucked up and now everyone was fucked along with them!

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He knew something was off the moment they stepped foot in that unmarked tomb under the statue of Anubis. He tried to brush it off –he was so, so excited, after all – but when they found the sarcophagus with a mummy still decomposing in it, Ace felt the feeling return tenfold, especially after seeing all the writings and warnings across his burial place.

He knew he shouldn’t have let Sabo open the Book of the Dead, let alone read from it. He had a bad feeling about that too, yet he couldn’t place his finger on it, simply knowing that nothing good would come of it. Yet he still let them do it, let them convince him that he was being silly and superstitious. Now they were stuck here, separated from one another, in the chaos and panic that unfolded at the camp when they discovered an empty sarcophagus and dead bodies of their two colleagues who looked like they had been mummified alive. And it turned out that now they had a rogue undead mummy risen from the grave, killing everyone in sight and apparently bringing its curse upon the world.

Ace rounded another corner and cursed under his breath again as he faced another dead end. Unfortunately, though, he couldn’t stop in time and ran straight into the wall and hit his shoulder, but instead of just bouncing painfully back the wall moved on the impact sent Ace to the other side of it.

He barely managed to regain his footing rather ungracefully, almost landing on his face. Movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and when he turned his head towards it he wished he hadn’t done, because the sight that greeted him chilled his blood.

There, right before him, stood the newly awakened mummy, holding Alex, his colleague, by the throat and literally sucking the life out of him. He watched horrified as in mere seconds the mummy dried his colleague’s body to skin and bones, rejuvenating his own rotting bones and muscle tissues in the process. The sight was grotesque. Ace had seen many unpleasant things in his life – he and his brothers had a knack for getting themselves into trouble more often than not – however, this was something else.

Disgust and horror gripped Ace’s body as he watched his colleague being killed. He tried to move back, pushing the wall behind him, trying to make it open back up, but this time it was not having it, appearing to be a one-way entry. Just his luck to be stuck alone with a life-sucking mummy!

He looked around frantically, panicking internally and searching for an escape. His back pressed against the wall in futile attempt to make it move, even if he knew damn well it wouldn’t.

“Ankhreshet?” he whipped his head round at the sound of a raspy voice so fast he almost got whiplash. He could feel his body going completely cold as he saw the mummy’s empty eye sockets staring right at him. Ace wasn’t a feeble man in any shape or form. He knew how to fight and defend himself and could land a pretty good punch on guys who were several times bigger than him, however he wasn’t stupid and knew how to pick his battles. This was beyond him, and he had no chance.

As the creature continued to move towards him, he began to feel more and more claustrophobic. He had an urge to wail out of frustration like a wounded animal backed into a corner. He tried to move away from the creature as far as he could, sliding along the wall before he was stuck in a corner with the creature looming over him, no escape in sight. The mummy blocked his path, not that he thought he had a chance to begin with. He felt his legs going weak. He only experienced that kind of fear only one time before in his life. After the fire broke out in their house, Sabo had got badly burned and needed surgery on one side of his body. He almost died that day and the thought of losing Sabo or Luffy was unbearable for Ace. At least he hoped that they would be able to escape the city before the creature got its hands on them. Better him than them.

The mummy stopped right before him and when it reached out its bony arm towards him Ace turned away and shut his eyes, knowing what was about to happen and not wanting to witness it. He’d rather imagine the faces of his brothers before he died.

However, instead of being gripped by the throat and life being sucked out of him like he expected, he felt cold and slightly moist fingers brush against his cheek. He involuntarily jumped at the contact. The touch was gentle and completely out of place. A shiver went down his spine as Ace felt those fingers slide along his jaw and down his neck. It made him think that maybe it liked to play with its victims before killing them, which made the whole situation even worse – he’d rather die fast and be done with it.

His nerves were tingling; he could still physically feel the mummy’s fingers on his skin even as it moved on to gently brush the stray lock of his curly hair behind his ear. His eyes shot open as it gently but firmly gripped him by the chin, forcing him to look it in the eye.

Whatever he had expected to see, it wasn’t _that_.

“_Do not fear me_.” it said in ancient Egyptian, it’s voice was gruff and raspy. It spoke slowly as if it was trying out its vocal cords that were probably not in the best of shape, judging by the state of its body.

Obviously, what it said did very little at calming Ace down; all it did was make him confused. What did it want from him if not to kill him?

“_W-what… do you want_?” he could read ancient Egyptian with no problem, but it was one thing to work with ancient texts and hieroglyphs and quite other to work an actual conversation in a dead language. Everything that was happening didn’t make sense!

He got even more confused when he saw the features on its face softening. It’s gaze, even with hollow sockets and rotten flesh, read sad and full of longing as it stared at him.

“_You_,” it said simply, making the little hairs on the back of Ace’s neck stand.

“_Why don’t you kill me, then_?” He knew he probably shouldn’t be so bold, but beating around the bush was never his thing, despite how many times it had gotten him in trouble in the past.

“_I do not wish to harm you, Ankhreshet_.” It attempted to pull its mouth into something akin to a smile, although it only succeeded in making Ace feel even more uncomfortable and disturbed, and he didn’t like where it was going at all.

Gentle touches and _those_ looks. Ace _knew_ those looks. That was how one looks at the person they love. Ace wasn’t an idiot; he was able to connect the dots and realize that this mummy was confusing him for someone else.

“_I-I’m not who you think I am_,” he said quietly, not being able to look into its face. That was probably a nail in his coffin of his own doing. Perhaps he had seen too many horror movies to know that this sort of thing never went down well with evil spirits and alike. To his surprise, which shouldn’t even _be_ a surprise, considering he shouldn’t be judging this like a cheesy horror movie, the creature smiled again (or at least attempted to) and this time leaned in so close that their faces were mere inches apart.

“_Aren’t you_?” Ace’s breath caught in his throat and before he could retaliate, the creature grabbed him around the waist. He gasped and stared in complete shock as everything around him started to transform before his very eyes. The walls around him changed from dusty and faded to become new as if just built and freshly painted. The corridors were brighter and everything around him had more color. It didn’t look like a dig that was abandoned for several thousand years, it looked as if they were sent back in time.

But most importantly the mummy in front of him shifted from decomposing flesh to a man from his visions! The tall, blond high priest with the weird hairstyle that he saw in his dreams was right before him, and all Ace could do was stare in astonishment.

“_You…_” was all he could say, still in shock. He must be dreaming, surely. This just couldn’t be happening. But it looked and felt real – he could feel the man’s arms around his waist, but they didn’t feel cold or moist anymore, as they had been moments ago. They felt warm, human. The man smiled again as he lifted one hand to cup Ace’s cheek and gently brush his thumb along his cheekbone. The look in his eyes made Ace’s legs go weak, but this time it wasn’t with fear.

This man has plagued his dreams ever since he was a teenager. He would never admit it to anyone, but he even jerked off to those dreams when he was awake. He felt disgusted every time he would wake up from a dream where similar scenarios would play out with the pharaoh. Even if he knew it wasn’t actually happening, it still made him feel violated and dirty. He would spend at least hour and a half in the shower afterwards, trying to scrub the invisible hands off him.

But with _this_ man…he _relished_ those dreams. Every look, every touch… just thinking about it would make Ace _hot_ all over. He had never met a man in his life that could actually make him feel like this man could. He knew it was ridiculous; he’d had multiple failed relationships simply because they couldn’t fill the void that his visions had created. Every single man he dated just wasn’t enough to make him forget and it was absurd, he knew it, to be in love with a man he saw in his visions.

“_Stay with me_.” and by _god _Ace wished he could. The man being a cursed mummy be damned; all Ace could think about was having those full lips on his and those big, strong hands roaming his body, making him tremble with want like they did in his dreams.

As if reading his mind, the man leaned down and captured his lips in a soft kiss. Simple, just lips pressed together and nothing more, yet Ace could feel a spark of electricity going through his body. He wanted _more_. He grabbed the man by his face and angled their mouths so he could deepen the kiss. He licked over the man’s lower lip before pulling at it with his teeth gently, earning a deep, throaty growl from the man. Without warning the man plunged his tongue into Ace’s mouth, making Ace moan and part his lips, giving the blond man access to lick and map his mouth as he pleased. And Ace didn’t mind in the slightest. He threw his hands around the man’s neck, bringing their bodies even closer. He moaned again as he felt those large arms on his waist moving downwards towards his hips and squeezing them firmly.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

They both jumped as they broke apart to look in the direction where the shout came from, only to see Sabo and Luffy both looking terrified and shocked. That brought Ace back to reality, breaking the spell that he was under and remembering what was actually happening. The mummy roared at his brothers, ready to advance at them, but Ace intercepted it, getting in its way and grabbing it by the shoulders.

“_Nay, I’ll stay with you! Just don’t hurt them_.” He pleaded, looking into its eyes. “_Please._”

“What the hell are you doing, Ace? Get away from it!” He could feel Sabo’s furious gaze on his back, no doubt angry and scared that he has gotten himself into more trouble already.

“It’s fine Sabo, just go!” he pleaded with his brother, hoping he’d listen.

He didn’t.

“What do you mean, ‘it’s fine’? What the hell _is_ this?” Ace couldn’t blame him really – he would’ve reacted the same if either of them were in his place – but as their big brother it was his duty to protect them.

“Yeah, we ain’t going anywhere without you, Ace. And I’m ready to fight that damn mummy!” Of course he was! Luffy just had to chime in his own two cents; it didn’t help that both of his brothers were extremely stubborn and overprotective, just like he was. It was beyond frustrating.

“No, guys, you don’t understand—” He wasn’t able to finish his sentence as he was grabbed around the waist again. The second he looked into the mummy’s eyes the world went black and he slipped into oblivion.

Before anyone could react, the mummy picked Ace up bridal style, engulfed them both in sand and disappeared, leaving two distraught and horrified brothers behind.

* * *

The creature walked slowly through the dusty corridors of an empty temple, gently cradling the body in its arms. It laid Ace down onto the ritual table with the same reverence, softly brushing his cheek with its fingers.

“_I am willing to be a monster and set the world ablaze, if it means we’ll be together again, my love_,” it rasped as it watched Ace sleeping soundly, blissfully unaware of his predicament and what the future held for him.


End file.
